


Giver

by Zerrah



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, morallygrey!Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: Instead of finding Marie on the road, Logan gets recruited by Magneto and helps capture her. Morallygrey!Logan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on the song [Giver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nt26yjdItdA) by K.Flay. I've been listening to a lot of her music as I write Logan/Rogue fanfiction.
> 
> Rating will go up.

“What are we going to do with her?”

The voice was rough, infused with irritation, but nonchalant enough that the speaker seemed almost bored. Marie shivered, and once again tugged at her bindings in an attempt to wriggle free. It was useless of course, and rather pathetic, as she was blindfolded and surrounded by her captors, who could easily restrain her again and punish her. Marie was accustomed to being the dangerous one, but she had learned quickly that the people who kidnapped her were also mutants. All dangerous.

“We need her powers...and this will ultimately help ALL mutants,” came the reply from an aristocratic sounding voice, although it was tinged with amusement. It seemed like this man was the leader and responsible for her kidnapping. Anger curled in her stomach, easily collapsing back into fear a moment later. 

“I didn’t expect her to be so...young.”

“We the mutants have weight of the world placed on our shoulders. We are reviled, ridiculed, scorned. Therefore, we are forced to mature faster than our years. She is no exception, I’m certain.”

Marie gasped when she felt someone touch her hair, a nail gently scrape her cheek. “I think we should keep her around for a while. She’s hot.”

Before she had a chance to react with revulsion, Marie heard a noise across the room like knives sliding together. “Don’t even try it, bub. She’s off-limits.”

The man behind her chuckled. He was radiating a lot of heat, and she knew even though she couldn’t see that he was enormous. “I don’t like to share my prey, either, Logan, but maybe we could make and exception with her.”

Marie wanted to curl in on herself. What did he mean by ‘make an exception’? Did this ‘Logan’ want to do something with her? 

“This is no time for fighting. View her as a tool and a means to an end, and nothing more.” 

The man beside Marie snorted, but she felt his body heat disappear as he moved away.

“I think I want my payment upfront now. Pay up, Magneto.” Logan said gruffly.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about money. But you must think me a fool if you expect me to pay you anything until you’ve completed your work.” The voice oozed self-satisfaction and derision.

Marie tensed, waiting for the loud pop! of a fist connecting with bone. 

Instead, Logan snorted, and she heard a shuffle as he moved toward Marie, felt his body heat as he came up behind her. “Fair enough. But I have control over what happens to her.” She felt the weight of his hand on her shoulder, and while it was comforting, the hand was tense, as if brimming with anticipation. Lightning bolts shot through her, from his hand down to the arches of her feet up to the back of her neck, and she whimpered. 

“Nothing is going to happen to her,” again, that derisive amusement. “If you want to...monitor her activity, you have my permission. For the time being, at least.”

Logan’s hand tightened, then released her. Marie wished she could rip off her blindfold to see who this Logan was. She wanted to know if he was there to help her, or if he had an ulterior motive. She had a funny feeling it was both. 

“Good,” Logan said in a rough voice. 

“Just keep in mind that you’re on probation,” a catty-sounding female voice said on the other side of the room. “You’ll be watching her, I’ll be watching you.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’d like do a lot more than watch, Mystique.”

“You read me so well,” she laughed. Logan issued a low growl in response. 

“Children, enough,” Magneto interrupted. 

Okay, Marie thought blearily through the intense fear, finally downgraded from terror. Clearly these people didn’t get along. What did they want with her?

*****

“I have to pee.” 

She had waited until most of her captors filtered out of the room, and there seemed to be one mutant rustling around, which she presumed to be Logan. Her assumption was rewarded with a gruff, “what did you say? Speak up, I could barely hear you.” 

“I have to pee,” she said louder, and winced as the sound echoed a little in the room. After a moment’s thought, she added, “please.” 

Logan chuckled, and Marie twisted in her chair in discomfort. “I get a please, huh? Sabretooth told me you almost bit off his hand, and Mystique said she knocked you out because you wouldn’t stop screaming.”

Marie gave a half-hearted shrug. “I figured it couldn’t hurt.” She felt the acid in her gut churn. “I...I don’t think you were one of the ones that kidnapped me.”

“True, but I’m one of the ones keeping you kidnapped.”

She didn’t know how to respond to that, but inwardly cringed. She had inexplicably believed that Logan might be safe, or at least more invested in keeping alive and unharmed than the others.

Gradually, she heard Logan shift, and the scuffle of rubber-soled shoes across the floor. He came up behind her and began untying her until she was free. 

“Don’t even bother trying to escape. We’re out in the middle of nowhere, and you’ll freeze to death if you even manage to make it outside. And we will eventually find you.” Logan didn’t say that in a threatening way. In fact, he almost sounded...tired.

“I won’t try to escape. I just have to go to the bathroom.” Marie waited a few beats in the small hope that he would remove her blindfold, but gave that up when he tugged at her elbow until she was standing. 

“Good,” was his only reply. He wasn’t exactly gentle, but when she stumbled, still disoriented from being knocked out earlier, he would wait until she was on both feet before pulling her along. She tried not to panic, being led in the dark as if she were blind. 

She heard a door open, and a cool gust of air. “We’re here,” he said. And then just stood there.

“Umm….” Marie murmured, shifting from one foot to the other. “Can I be alone?” 

He didn’t respond for three heartbeats, and she felt her cheeks grow hot at the thought of this stranger watching her use the bathroom. “Of course,” he finally replied. “I’m sure you can figure out for yourself where everything is.” Then, she heard his footsteps retreat, and a door close.

Marie pushed back the surge of irritation at his words. He could have at least _helped_ her by showing her where the toilet paper and seat were! After stumbling a little, she managed to sit down on the toilet (with the unpleasant surprise, at first, that someone left the seat up), and became lost in thought as she contemplated her situation. 

She knew that being kidnapped wasn’t really her fault, but it still felt like she had made a mess of things. Now that she was so far from her family, there would be no one to look for her, no one to help her. She had wanted to be on her own, and now she was left trying to survive without anyone to know she needed saving.

She felt around for the sink, and after burning herself once with hot water, managed to adjust the water to a suitable temperature so that she could wash her hands. When she was done, Marie took a deep breath and stumbled for the door handle.

“Took long enough,” she heard Logan murmur, and he took her elbow again, tugged her along until she was back in the chair. Before he had a chance to tie her back up, she croaked, “do you have any food?”

Logan snorted, “demanding, aren’t you?” before adding, “stay here. Don’t move. I wouldn’t want to scrape you off the floor if Mystique or Sabretooth got their hands on you.” She heard footsteps echoing his retreat. Marie shifted in her seat, trying her best to be patient. The low grade anxiety was thrumming in her core, making it difficult to sit still. Eventually, she heard Logan return.

“I think this would be easier if I helped. I’m not allowed to remove your mask.” Why did he sound so smug? “Hold still.”

She felt a strong hand slip behind the back of her head, which she soon realized was immovable; she couldn’t even tilt her head a centimeter. 

“You sure are brave,” she said softly. She didn’t want him to think she was threatening him, but she couldn’t help but say it. “Touching me without any gloves, even if it’s just my hair. I...hurt people, even if I don’t mean to.”

Logan chuckled, and the sound inexplicably thrilled her, a heat melting down her throat and settling in her belly. “You’re not the only one who’s dangerous, darlin’.”

“Oh, yeah?” Marie whispered back. “Are you dangerous, too?”

“Only to people I don’t want to protect,” came his cryptic reply, and she felt something press against her lips. She slowly opened her mouth, and he pushed something in that she realized was a sandwich, let her take a bite before pulling away. She chewed slowly, held in place by his titanium grip. 

“I, um, think I could eat this without your help.” 

“I don’t want you to make a mess all over the floor,” he told her, but slipped the sandwich into her hands. She ate slowly, her stomach in knots. She heard Logan walk a few paces away, and sit down. 

“Do you have any family looking for you?”

“Yes, my mother and father are probably worried sick,” she lied smoothly, and popped the last bite into her mouth.

“How old are you?”

“Why do you want to know?”

Logan snorted. “No reason. Forget I asked.”

“I can do that,” Marie replied, biting the inside of her cheek so that she didn’t add a mean joke.

“You can be a smartass, you know that?” 

“My friends always said I was sassy,” she sniffed. 

She heard Logan tap his foot on the cement floor. “Sassy does fit you.”

“Right,” she whispered, realizing she had almost forgotten to be afraid. The anxiety resurfaced and curdled in her gut. “What do all of you want with me?”

“Magneto has a plan, and you’re part of it, kid.” 

“And Magneto is…?”

“He’s the one giving orders here. The oldest one.” 

Marie bit her lip. “Why did you have to kidnap me for this?”

“I don’t know the details yet, but it doesn’t sound like a pain-free ride. There was concerns that you might not be a...willing participant.”

Marie felt the sweat build up between her shoulder blades, and goosebumps covered her skin even though she didn’t feel cold. “Would you be able to help me?”

Logan’s voice took on a hard edge. “Magneto is paying me very well. If you’re asking what I think you’re asking, we probably wouldn’t make it out alive. I could take out one or two of them, but not all three. Even with your powers.”

Marie took a deep breath, an idea surfacing like a bubble in dark waters. She slowly parted her legs, wished she could see Logan’s reaction. “What if I were a...willing participant, in another way?”

Silence. She felt some regret; she was trying to barter, but there was only one person in this situation who was truly in control. Besides, what would her mother say? His harsh response made her cringe. “I can find plenty of willing tail, little girl. What makes you think you’re so special?”

“I’m not a little girl,” she replied, emboldened that her words didn’t falter. “I’m just offering something that might be worth more than what he’s giving you.”

The air became charged in a way she didn’t quite understand. She was trying to project an air of confidence, but the truth was that her experience with men was extremely limited. Her first and only kiss with her boyfriend had been a disaster. Then there were the men on the road, looking her over with predatory eyes, trying to fondle her with entitled hands. She had learned early on that any generous offers, like a free meal or a ride to another town, came with strings attached, expectations. She had zapped more than one man with her powers, the ones who acted like they didn’t understand the word, ‘no.’ 

Marie jumped when she felt Logan’s hand on her shoulder once again. “Have you ever been with a man before?”

She debated lying, but figured he might eventually find out. “No.”

“You don’t know what you’re offering. Some men are dangerous. If you had made this offer to Sabretooth, you wouldn’t be able to get him to stop once--” 

“I didn’t say this to Sabretooth, though. I said it to you.” 

His grip became so tight she almost cried out in pain. If he agreed to this, would he fuck her, or would she injure him with her powers? Either way, there was a chance to escape. 

Logan stroked her hair, as if he were petting her. “You shouldn’t make offers like that,” he said, refusing to acknowledge her reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, folks! Sorry for any grammar issues. Let me know if you'd be interested in being a beta for this fic. ;)

They had moved Marie into some kind of vehicle. Perhaps a truck, because her voice echoed when she spoke, but there was no one to hear her. She sat on the cold metal surface, and felt herself get jostled around as the compartment moved. Her hands were bound behind her back, and after a while it was just easier to lay on her side rather than try to maintain balance by sitting upright. Lying on her back was out of the question because it squashed her hands. The journey was very uncomfortable, to say the least. 

She had tried to be brave at first, find a way out, but she had repeatedly fallen to the floor after several attempts to rise on shaky legs. Then there was the embarrassing time she spent with her back pressed against the walls of the vehicle, trying to feel around with bound hands for a latch or handle to a door. 

“Someone, please help me,” she whispered. Screaming for help earlier had left her voice raw. No one had come to her aid, and Marie realized the truck was probably soundproof because she couldn't hear anything outside. She was trapped.

Marie hated being a mutant. First she was estranged from her family and drifting on her own from town to town. Now it had attracted the attention of other predatory mutants. She caused harm to those she loved, and when she tried to create literal distance from them, she brought harm to herself. 

Eventually, the vehicle stopped. A door swung open, inviting a cold blast of wind and the smell of pine. 

“Too many chances for her to escape,” a harsh voice said, which she had learned belonged to Sabretooth. 

“I don’t think anyone at a cheap motel in a nowhere town is going to say anything,” came Logan’s reply.

“The boss said, the girl stays in the truck. So she stays.” The statement rang with finality, deep and uncompromising, causing Marie’s hair to stand on ends. 

“I’m sure you’re the loyal dog that Magneto always wanted,” was Logan’s dry response. Marie shook her head. Did he realize he was courting violence? There was an animalistic quality to Sabretooth, like a lion with muzzle. Only tame until the creature managed to pull its bindings off.

“Maybe,” Sabretooth chuckled. “But I’m a dog that’s going to stay alive. Can’t say the same for you.” 

Marie heard a growl, and she waited for them to come to blows. What would happen to her if they killed or seriously injured one another? She hoped Logan would win, but Sabretooth seemed huge and deadly. 

“Only two more days. After this, I never want to see your ugly mug again,” Logan said darkly. 

Sabretooth laughed. “We’re two sides of the same coin, Wolverine. You act all high and mighty, but I know that alone, you’d be just as savage as me.” 

“That’s not true,” and Marie could hear the sneer in Logan’s voice. 

“Oh, but it is.” 

_All right,_ Marie thought, _this is either a great idea, or the stupidest idea I’ve had in a while._

“Um, I have to pee. Please.” 

Silence. She could imagine them glancing over at her, as if seeing her for the first time after their pissing contest. Figuratively speaking.

“Are there any bathrooms around here?” More silence, but at least they had stopped arguing, and she had potentially prevented a homicide. 

Suddenly, she felt herself get lifted in the air, and let out an undignified squeak. “You’re gonna have to go in the woods,” came Logan’s response, and her stomach lurched as he jumped from the truck. Cold dotted her face that she realized was snow, and the only sound was the wind, whipping through what she presumed were trees overhead. 

“He seems a lot bigger than you,” she whispered when she thought they might be out of earshot.

“I’ve taken on plenty of big guys in the cage. I always win a fair fight.”

“You were in a cage?”

“Cage fighting. I never lost. It was easy money, before I met Magneto.” 

He was carrying her like she was a pillow, so she believed he was strong enough to win cage fights. He dropped her to the ground, and Marie felt the soft crunch of snow under her feet. 

“Could you take off my blindfold, even if it’s only for a minute? I don’t want to make an accident.”

“You mean, piss yourself?”

Her lips formed a thin line. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean.” 

“If I take it off, I’ll have to keep my eyes on you the entire time, and I don’t think you’d like that. Here, I’ll let your hands free.” Logan undid her bindings, then led her to another area, and put her hand against a tree. “I brought you behind some bushes. I’ll be a few feet away. Call for me when you’re done, kid.”

“Okay,” she actually didn’t need to go to the bathroom and was just trying to break up a fight between Logan and Sabretooth, but realized it may be a long time before they stopped again. She thought about removing her mask, but was afraid that one of them might catch her. After she was done, she wandered a few paces and called out to Logan. 

There was no response. She frowned, her senses on high alert, listening to the hollow wind, and heard nothing else.

“Logan?” She called a little louder, and shivered. She took small steps, afraid of bumping into a tree or tripping. 

After a few minutes, her skin prickling in rising alarm, she lifted her mask. 

The white of the snow was almost blinding, making her squint her eyes until they were almost shut. Marie really was in the middle of nowhere. Sparse pine trees towered around her. She let out a sigh and watched her breath mist, and she realized her shaking form was not fear as she had initially believed, but the cold seeping past her thin clothing.

“Looogan.” she said a bit louder. After spinning around one more time, she felt a surge of excitement. She didn’t know where he was, but this might be her change to escape! Her heartbeat pulsed in her ears. Where was the van? She couldn’t see the main road, but thought she heard traffic in the distance to her left, and started sprinting in the opposite direction. 

She ran so fast, she felt like she was part of the wind. All she could hear was her gasps for breath and the loud crunch of snow beneath her feet. _escapeescapeescape_ , were the only words in her mind. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, her lungs burned so intensely that she stopped. She coughed up mucus and sucked in deep breaths of air. Marie staggered over, kneeling in the snow. She would have collapsed to her hands, but she didn’t want her gloves to get wet from the snow. 

Perhaps it was this intense recovery session that distracted Marie, but before she could even react, something slammed into her back. Strong arms encircled her, squeezed her. She tried squirming away, but his grip was unbreakable, and he forced her to her feet. 

“What did I say,” Logan growled, “about trying to escape?”

Marie froze, still trying to catch her breath as she sagged in Logan’s grasp. 

“You’re a spirited one, I’ll give you that,” he said quietly, but even though he was complimenting her, the way spoke against her ear, hot air against the skin, made her hair stand on ends. “If you run, I WILL catch you. Do you understand?”

Instead of responding, Marie panicked. Hyperventilating, she kicked and pushed on her heels to escape. Her vision blurred and she heard Logan curse. 

“Don’t make me do this, kid. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She didn’t care if he wanted to hit her, she was goingtoescapeshehadtoescape, tried to claw at his arms, but her gloves made her nails useless.

She waited for a blow that never came. Logan lowered them both to the snow, holding her close, until she finally calmed down and stopped moving. They both breathed deeply, the haunting wind rustling the trees above them.

After a moment, he spoke again. “I’m going to take you back to the truck. You’re not going to make any more fuss or try to escape again. If Sabretooth found out, he won’t be as nice as me, kid. Trust me. You can’t outrun us. We have...abilities, that would help us hunt you.”

Marie whimpered. They would hunt her like an animal, and no matter where she hid, they would catch her. But what if that was better than where they were taking her?

Logan tugged her legs and cradled her in his arms, then stood up. She could never get over how strong he was. She had felt his muscles through her clothing, sure, but he seemed to be made out of titanium.

She saw his face for the first time, and stared. He had an intimidating scowl, intense brown eyes, hair that spiked into wolf-like ears, and a small beard that highlighted a strong jawline. He was shockingly handsome.

After carrying her for a few moments, he caught her eyes. “What?” he demanded in an irritated voice.

“Um, nothing.” What was wrong with her? She could tell by the fine lines around his eyes and forehead that he was almost as old as her father. Why was she attracted to him, one of her captors no less? 

She didn’t want to believe he was a good person, but the way he seemed to go out of his way to protect her led her to believe he wasn’t entirely bad, either. At least he wasn’t as cold-hearted as the others. 

Marie suddenly felt exhausted, and rested her head on his chest. “I want to go home,” she murmured, her stomach churning, making her sick.

Logan’s hold on her tightened, but he said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter took forever to write. Thank you for your patience! I'm working on another writing project that I hope to self-publish, but I haven't given up on this story. My love of Logan/Rogue hasn't diminished over the last few months and I do plan to finish this. 
> 
> Also, the rating has gone UP as of this chapter, and as a trigger warning, this chapter contains implied/referenced non-con.

The truck was parked on the shoulder of an empty road. The snow covered ground and flurries made the afternoon light seem even brighter. Her eyes widened when predatory man with yellow hair all over his body scowled at them. 

“Where’s her mask?”

“I don’t know,” Logan responded with barely contained sarcasm. “Why don’t you go check? Since you wandered off anyway and abandoned the truck.” 

Sabretooth glowered, but shifted uneasily. “Thought I smelled something off. Boss warned us about the X-Men. They might try to follow us.”

“I can’t say I’m too worried about a bunch of pansies flying around in tights. Come on, let’s move.” 

“You should be worried,” Sabretooth said darkly. “Magneto told us that one of them can manipulate people, including other mutants, with his mind. And this white haired chick can control the weather.” Logan snorted but didn't reply. 

Marie’s heart sped up. These were obviously powerful mutants if Sabretooth seemed intimidated. Could these people save her? How could she contact them? 

Logan jumped onto the truck and set her down. His back was to Sabretooth, so he didn’t see the hungry stare the other man shot Marie. The burly man held Marie’s terrified gaze for several seconds, and she watched in horror as his tongue slipped out, slowly dragging along lower and upper lips in deliberate innuendo. He smirked at her expression before lumbering out of sight.

Logan took her wrists and pulled a long cord out of his pocket to bind her.

“Please,” she whispered, her words choking in her throat, “I think he’s going to do something. Please protect me.” 

Logan looked at her, his expression hard and unreadable. “We’re almost there. He can’t do anything, he’s driving.”

Marie looked down and tried to control her shaky breath as he tied her hands. _Breathe in and out,_ she told herself. _Logan is here, it’s safe._

Logan tugged the cord, and her wrists cinched together. She was relieved that he tied her hands in the front this time; it would be easier to maintain balance, and she wouldn’t have to spend the remainder of the ride awkwardly pressed on her side. 

Marie heard a loud *thump* and a heavy weight collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Her eyes flew open and she saw Logan’s bloody scalp, eyelids shut as if he was sleeping.

A low chuckle, and the weight was lifted from her. Sabretooth stood above her, the only light filtering in from the truck entrance casting his face in shadows. She could still see his smirk and hot gaze wander over her form. She froze, hair standing on ends from the back of her neck all the way down her arms. 

“Don’t know if you’re going to survive what Magneto has planned for you, so I want to have a taste. Just this once.”

A rush of anger emboldened Marie for a moment, and when he reached for her, she kicked him in the face twice. Unfazed, he picked her up by the ankle of her boot and lifted her up, so that she was dangling in the air like a doll. She tried thrashing her other leg, but it only connected with air. Sabretooth laughed again.

“I like a woman with a little fight in her!” he growled.

It occured to Marie, with Sabretooth laughing over her and her desperate attempts to break free, that she’d rather this end now. If she was going to die anyway in two or three days, at least Sabretooth wouldn’t be able to do anything to her, and Magneto’s plan would be ruined. She wished her powers could be turned inward, allow her to sap her own life force until she was only a shell. The morbid thought paralyzed her for a moment; her head throbbed and the room spun. Sabretooth’s other hand crept down, caressing one of her breasts. 

“What were you telling strangers when we found you? That your name was _Rogue._ Sexy.” He sucked on the toe of her boot, and she squirmed in disgust. 

“You ugly piece of shit,” she snarled, which only caused Sabretooth to laugh harder, and swat her ass. She yelped. Marie tried to hit him with her tied hands, which was useless.

“Think of the possibilities,” he said huskily, trailing his nails up her belly, causing her to shiver. “I can’t touch you directly, but my claws can _penetrate_ anything. Ready for a little fun?”

“Fuck you!” Marie snarled, feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears.

Upside down, she saw Sabretooth’s toothy grin. “If you insist.” 

The next few minutes happened so quickly, Marie had trouble processing it. She saw a silver blur, and Sabretooth slammed into the wall of the truck, bending the metal with the blow of his weight. She collapsed to the ground. Then she saw Logan, his features twisted in rage, alternating between hitting Sabretooth with his fists and slashing him with claws. Even though Sabretooth was bigger, he looked dazed, and his body convulsed as he took the hits. Then, the Wolverine picked up the larger man and threw him out of the truck. She watched in amazement as Sabretooth’s form slid across the snow. 

Logan pointed a finger at her. “Stay here,” he commanded, then jumped out of the vehicle and ran at a breakneck speed to meet Sabretooth. The other man finally got to is feet and met Logan’s attack by throwing him down to the snow. The fight continued, a yellow and black blur, until they were out of sight.

The trees and gentle snowfall were a jarring dichotomy to what Marie had just witnessed. Her ragged breath, forming a small cloud of mist, was loud to her own ears. Her eyes flickered left and right, waiting for either of them to reappear. 

What would happen if it was Sabretooth who came back, Sabretooth who won? She didn’t want to image what would happen. _Think of the possibilities._ Marie swallowed, fighting back the urge to vomit. 

She pushed herself to her knees, attempting to find stability so that she could run away, but heard the approaching crunch of footsteps in the snow. Marie froze.

Seconds later, Logan stumbled into the truck. His gaze was harsh and he was wheezing; he dropped to his knees. There was a gash on his forehead that had been pouring blood, but she watched in fascination as the cut healed.

He collapsed face down. Marie moved, but her hands were tied and she was useless to prevent his hard landing. She crawled to his side and was able to push him to his back.

Marie bit her lip. This was the perfect situation to run. A sane person would. One of her kidnappers was gone and the other passed out. She now knew that she probably wouldn’t survive what Magneto had planned for her, as Sabretooth had told her as much.

But Logan had saved her. He had tried to protect her. And what if Sabretooth came back? She needed to jostle Logan awake so he didn’t get killed. And she wouldn’t get far, running through the snow in the middle of nowhere with her hands tied.

Would Logan be willing to help her now?

She contemplated her situation in silence, her body shaking from the cold and the impulse to run, but her mind willing herself to remain still. After a while, it became uncomfortable to sit on the hard metal surface, and she stretch out next to Logan, pressed into his side for warmth. She stopped shivering. Logan’s features were set in a scowl even when he was passed out, she realized with amusement. 

Her breathing evened out, a calmness replacing the desire to flee, and she fought the tug of sleep. Eventually, her eyelids drifted shut.

Marie felt a warm hand squeeze her shoulder, and her eyes opened.

The light had dimmed to twilight outside, and they were no longer lying in the middle of the truck, but propped up against the back. Apparently, she had fallen asleep, and Logan had moved them. She was curled against him, the angle a little uncomfortable because she was sitting, but still held against his side. She noticed that her hands were untied.

“What happened?” she whispered. Marie leaned forward to take a look outside, but Logan held her in place. 

“We’re alone.”

He was studying her, gaze traveling down to her lips, she noted in surprise. 

Marie almost told him thank you, but she couldn’t help but feel a little bit of resentment that he had kept her in this situation to begin with, as a prisoner. Instead, she said, “you’ve got blood on your forehead.”

Logan smirked a little. “I’m not bleeding anymore.”

Marie nodded slowly. “Yeah, I noticed how you healed.”

Their proximity was causing a different kind of heat to build in chest and spread throughout her limbs. She couldn’t help but notice again how handsome he was, and his intense expression made her feel transfixed and pinned to the spot. Logan’s mouth dropped open a little, and it took her a moment to realize that it wasn't because he was about to speak. She heard his breath catch as his hand traveled down her arm. Her skin prickled in anticipation.

He pulled her closer, and she shifted so that her right leg was over his left one, and she felt his hard length pressed into her hip. Then, his other hand traveled down, roaming over her curves, pausing at her hips. 

Marie’s breath sped up. She thought about telling him to stop or pushing him away, but this was the first time a man who knew that she was a mutant, someone that she was actually attracted to and WANTED to kiss, wasn’t afraid of her touch. 

Logan hesitated, and the retreating light was making it difficult to make out his features. “Is this all right? After…”

She touched Logan’s shoulder and squeeze. “Yes. Please.” Marie bit her lip. She was self-conscious about asking aloud for what she wanted. Luckily, Logan seemed to understand, and she saw him smile in the dim light. 

His hot breath was against her ear, and both hands came up to caress her breasts, tracing along their curves, massaging them and then rolling her nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. Marie cried out, felt heat pool in her lower belly, and shifted against his hard length, which only encouraged him. He pinched her nipples and nipped her earlobe. 

Marie gasped when Logan reached down and pressed his mouth to her right nipple through the thin fabric. He sucked deeply, swirled his tongue in circles and bit gently. Marie moaned in pleasure. Any shift of her hips brought attention to how wet she felt. Marie whined, feeling helpless at his mercy, and grew wetter at his answering growl of approval. 

His hand crept down, slipping between her thighs and caressing her cunt through her leggings. Even through the fabric, one finger slipped between the folds, dragging up and down along one side of her clit.

“Oh!” Marie cried, reaching down to clutch his forearm. Her hips wouldn’t stop moving, the sensation so intense that she could decide between trying to escape and pushing into his hand for more. She had tried this on herself on many lonely nights, but his touch felt different than her own. She threw her head back over his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. 

His mouth on her breast, Logan’s fingers continued to trace along her clit, as if mapping the small area out. Marie had the vague thought in the back of her mind that she should probably reciprocate, but his movements were so skilled, she felt like she was at his mercy, unable to do anything but react. His fingers gained momentum until he was rapidly stimulated her. Her legs wantonly spread open and she cried out, lifting her hips to meet his palm, until he bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She came in a rush, drenching her undergarments. 

One hand continued to feel along her inner thigh, the other exploring her right hip, as if he couldn’t get enough of her. Logan kissed the bite at her shoulder, then sucked on it, and she winced in residual pain. Marie realized he was still hard, but he didn’t push her for more. Instead, he lips came so close to the cusp of her ear that she shivered, and he asked huskily, “was it good for you?”


End file.
